The Deep Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style gives the basic formats that must follow at this wiki on how articles should be formatted and designed. We want to ensure that the wiki's style is consistent to other pages. Pleased be advised that this manual is still a work in progress. This has been revised as of February 7, 2019. Anything written here is subject to change, and certain exceptions may apply. Should you have any questions, please let one of our staff know. General Grammar and Spelling Although the series was made in Australia (with its Animated Series also co-produced in Canada) the series may use words, spelling, and grammar not commonly found in other variants of the English Language, including American, Australian, and British English. To maintain consistency with most readers, American English will be used primary for the wiki with British/Australian English only used for character quotations and scripts, if applicable. American English will not be used for names of real life or fictional locations that are in British English (for an example, "Sydney Harbour", not "Sydney Harbor"; although using "Sydney Harbor" as a redirect is allowed), and quotes from all characters as they must remain in their original spelling (British English). Also note that American punctuation is used for all articles instead of British punctuation. The following rules of punctuation will include: * "Mr.", "Mrs.", "Ms.", "Miss". * Month/Day/Year for Dates * Using double quotes (") for initial quotation, and single quotes (') for quotes within the initial quote with the end quote having to be placed after the period. Your own user pages, the forums, talk pages, comments, help pages, MediaWiki pages, template documentation, and project pages are not required to follow the American English Spelling but it is recommended. Article Content TBA by Administration. Metric and Imperial/US Customary Units The Deep along with much of its sources uses the Metric System/SI Units (with the exception of the Comic Series, which also uses Imperial/USC Units), and it will be in use primarily for the wiki for the sake of consistency unless not mentioned. The names of the converted measurements will be in its American spelling. Conversions are okay so long as they are to the nearest measurement. If USC/Imperial Units Conversions are included, heights must only use "feet, inches" for humans, vehicles (if applicable) and other species, along with miles for distances and feet for altitudes, but only for actual locations for the latter two. In addition, the "Metric Ton" will be used in place of the "Tonne" to avoid confusion with the "Short Ton" for U.S. Customary and Imperial Units. Page Layout Episodes All Episodes should start with the follow the following templates: *Episode Infobox Template **(if the Preceding or Following episode is in the next season, then then the next/previous episode must have the season number in it below the episode name) **(Seasons 1 and 2 will follow the TV Release while Seasons 3 will follow a Netflix release.) *Short Description of the episode (episode number, and when it was premiered) *Synopsis (Both from the TV Series and/or Netflix) *Plot **The Spoiler Template MUST be added to the top of the in between the plot info and after the header. *Characters appeared **Major **Minor *Trivia **Errors (If Applicable) *Gallery *Episodes Navibox Template Special additions for select episodes are included if an episode corresponds or is adapted to another work outside of the TV Series, such as Here Be Dragons. Characters For Characters, it'll follow this format: *Quote (Use the Quote template. *Character Infobox **Note to add any applicable info with the character. *Short summary of the character. *Appearance *Relationships *Personality *Biography *Trivia *References **Note that References should only include mentions from past episodes and other mediums. To see an Example, see: Antaeus Nekton Others All other Rules TBA by Administration Images For Articles, images are vital to the information displayed at the wiki. Any images that is used for an article must follow the these rules: *They must be taken from an official source. *Must be in the highest quality possible. Fan Arts as well as images used for personal uses are ONLY Allowed in your userpages. If they're found on any Article other than your user page, they will be deleted. In addition, any images that are unused will also be deleted. References and Citation All information is required to be cited. All references are also required to be obtained from an reliable source. These include: * Episodes * Comic Book Issue/Graphic Novel (Page number is required for the Graphic Novel) * Other media related to The Deep such as the Handbook. * Posts made by the series's social media account. * Posts made by any of the cast or crew's social media accounts * Videos posted by any credible channels such as the Official Netflix YouTube Channel, DHX's YouTube Channel, or other credible channels. More info to be added on a later date. Templates This section is a Work in Progress. More on Templates to be announced by Administration. We have a set of Templates used for the articles. For starters, All information of characters always start with an Character Infobox. Vehicles will also use a Vehicle Infobox A Reflist Template must also be placed after the Reference header. This will be used to leave any references that are mentioned from the Article. All Articles ends with Navigational Boxes, which are created to help users navigate to different wiki pages. They must be placed at the Bottom of the page.